Life As Me Chapter 1
by AbbieDaHegie
Summary: When Shadow returns with his daughter people wonder who her mother is.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Shanic really didn't want to move back to the town she was born didn't know why,she just felt that it wasn't going to be a good experience for her.

"Shanic!Stop sulking all day and help me load the car."Yelled the black and red hedgehog witch was her father.

Shanic opened her window and called back"I'll be right down"She closed her window and took one last look at her room.I look so bare it didn't look like her sighed as she picked up her suitcase and headed outside.

Her father was leaning against the car with his arms gave her a quick look of annoyance but then got into the threw her suitcase in the trunk and got inside the car.

"You packed everything"Shadow asked

"Yes"Shanic snapped

Shadow sighed"I've told you before it wont be that bad."Shadow put the keys into the ignition"besides we cant..."He trailed off.

Shanic just looked out the window look at what used to be her home though she didn't have any friends she was happy here but now that she was moving she felt a deep sorrow in her heart.

She sighed it had been a long ride and they weren't even half way their yet.

"Don't start"Shadow snapped

"I didn't say anything"Shanic said

"I know its been a long trip so far but we'll get their soon,okay"Shadow said not taking his eyes off the road

"Okay"Shanic mumbled

She sat there just staring out the window when slowly her eye lids her it had only felt like a second but she had been sleeping for hours.

Shadow gently shook her shoulder.

"Huh?"She mumbled and yawned.

Shanic look to see that it was night and that they had reached their groaned and got out the handed her her bag and she took it from looked at her "new" was small but bigger than her last walked inside and into the living switched on the furniture had been placed in the house a few days went to her room and quickly unpacked.

"Shanic!Do you want anything to eat!"Shadow yelled

"No.I'm just gonna go to bed!"She called back

"Okay then!Good night"

"Night,dad"Shanic kicked off her boots and crawled under the covers.

She was dreading tomorrow,she would start her new ground at the though,she wasn't someone who liked to ground once more before truing round and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Shadow called for Shanic four times but she never stormed up to her room and open the she was all curled up she looked so young felt a tugged at his heart,he missed the little girl that would cry to him when she had a bad he missed those moments when she would cling onto him,he would stroke her quills and tell her that everything would be she was grown up she didn't run to him when she had a bad dream she she never talked to him hurt him badly he missed his daughter and it felt like she was slipping from his grasp.

Shanic could hear her call for her but she was to drowsy to wasn't sure if he was in her room or is she was gently shook her,she slowly open her eyes and she was no longer young and innocent she was now the girl that kept everything to pushed his hand away and rubbed her eyes.

"Get ready or you'll be late"Shadow commanded

She grounded and flung her legs out of her bed and stood had now walked out of her room and was now downstairs.

Shanic went into the bathroom and turned on the undressed and held out her hand to check the temperature.

"To hot"She said pulling out her hand and shaking her hand dry.

She then turned down the temperature and checked it once again.

"That's better"She stepped into the shower.

She only had a quick shower as she knew that she could spend hours in a shampooed her quills and washed the shampoo got out and grabbed a towel and wrapped t around picked up her PJ's and went back into her threw her PJ's on her bed and open her took out her white and red top that looked like it was a little to knew that her dad would like her wearing this,she knew that it show a little more than what her dad would didn't care,she grabbed her gold belt and buckled it was loose and hung low on her then put her black knee high boots look into the mirror she just started at it could see her father eyes and quills but she could see someone else...but who?Who was her "other parent"?She sighed and shook her then ran down stairs and took a seat at the breakfast was was in the chair beside her.

"Do you want me to drive you or do you want to get the bus?"Shadow asked in a monotone voice

"Drive"Shanic said

Shadow nodded and passed her the milk and pushed them away she wasn't one for eating in the morning.

"Eat something"Shadow said

"Not hungry"Shanic snapped back

Shadow rolled his eyes and grabbed her bag and Shadow got the car open the door to let Shanic go out didn't say a word she just got into the car and so did started up the car and drove school wasn't that far from the house about ten minutes and they were at the stopped the car Shanic got out the car without saying good sighed and wished her good luck,she was gonna need drove back to the the way he saw The clenched his fists it took all he had not to run the bastard just drove as fast as the car would he was at the went inside and locked the could feel his blood boil with threw the keys and it smashed something he didn't hated Sonic for what he put his hands through his quills tyring to calm down

Shanic had got everything she need and was now at her put her books and bag in her locker then she looked at her ground Math first.

"Hey!New girl!"She heard someone but didn't look up"Yo!"

The voice was now annoying her."What!"She snapped looking up.

"Hey just trying to be friendly"Standing in front of her was a orange echidna with black wings

Shanic growled at him and he sweat dropped"Heh heh not much of talker are you"

Shanic said nothing

"My names Matt"He held out his hand

Shanic folded her put his hand gave him a look of chuckled."Can I ask for your name?"

"Shanic M Hedgehog"she said in a proud but monotone voice.

"So when did you move here"Matt said trying to start a conversation

"Yesterday"

"Do you like it here so far?"

"No"

Matt was running out of questions."Hmmm...tell me about yourself?"He mantel kicked himself for asking such a dorky question.

Shanic shrugged

"Your a big talker"Matt rolled his eyes"What house did you move into?"

"The one ten minutes from here"

Matt was surprised that she had said a full sentence"Wait so that means...your Shadows daughter"

Shanic was confused how did he know her nodded.

"Wow Ive heard a lot about that guy"Matt said with out thinking

That GUY!This infatuated Shanic no one was to disrespect her father.

"Listen GUY happens to be my father!"

The bell rang and Shanic stormed off to Math,leaving Matt bewildered.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Shadow spent all day pacing up and down the should he do?Should he talk to Sonic and tell him about her?Or should he not even let the bastard go near her?Thinking about Sonic made his heartache so doesn't matter how much he hurt would still love though about going over and talking to Sonic but stopped,he would be with his precious ran his fingers through his quills trying to clam himself then though about what Sonic did to grew angrier and angrier,he picked up a vase and yelled as her threw it across the sat on the couch with his head in his should he do?

Shanic was looking at the clock wanting time to go faster.

"Come on"she whispered to herself

"Psst"Someone tapped her on her shoulder

She knew who it was, had been with her for the full was getting annoying,she didn't want any friends she wanted to go back to her old home.

She turned round and growled at him"What"she hissed

"Ah don't be like that.I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my sister birthday party"he asked her

She was shocked at this,she had never been invited to a party didn't know what to was just about to say no when the bell grabbed his things and gave Shanic the address.

"Great I'm glad you will hey tell your dad to come too"He ran off before Shanic could say anything.

Shanic ground she really didn't want to go but what choice did she sighed as she picked up her bag and walks out the school.

Shadow is waiting for her in the opens the door and goes inside.

"So..?"Shadow starts

"It...was...interesting and"she didn't know what else to say

"And what"Shadow said begin to drive off

"Er...I was um.."

"Spit it out.I'm not in the mood right now"Shadow growled

She took out the note that Matt gave her."We were invited to a birthday party"

They stopped at a red light and Shadow took a look at the note.

"Who is Matt"Shadow asked look at the boys name

"I think he said that his parents were Knuckles and Rouge"

Shadow smirked"Rouge,eh?Haven't seen her in sixteen years."The light turned green"I guess we could go"

"Really"She said confused

They drove back to the grabbed a quick bite to eat,then got ready to go stayed in her normal wanted to get this over went back to the car and they began to drive to Matt's house.

The house was very close about a five minute were the first to walked up to the door Shanic knocked on the answered.

"Ah I wasn't expecting you to come"Matt then looked at Shadow"Hi "

Shadow growled a little at wanted to giggle but she had been able to control her laughter long she did was shrug.

"My daughter tells me that your mother is Rouge The Bat"Shadow said

"Yeah..."Matt gave him a confused look

"I would like to see her please"Shadow commanded

"O-Okay"Matt opened the door for them and they went inside.

"Sixteen years"Standing in the hall was a white bat she wore tight cloths however she looked a little mature

Shadow smirked"You have changed"

"And you have not"She looked at Shanic"And who might you be"

"Shanic M Hedgehog"Shanic said in the monotone but proud voice that she had perfected

"This is my daughter"Shadow said

Rouges eyes winded"Shadow can I talk to you,alone"

Shadow nodded and Rouge took him into the kitchen where no one could hear them.

Shanic wondered what they could be talking diced to ask her dad later.

"Come on I'll introduce you to the rest of my family."Matt lead her into the living room

Their was a red echidna sitting on the couch with a little white bat echidna sitting on the floor,wrapping paper was on the floor.

"I though I told you to wait until everyone got here"Matt said

"I couldn't control myself"said the girl

"Heh heh"the echidna laughed and then looked at Shanic"Ah so your Shadows kid,eh?Didn't expect him back after what happened last time"

"Last time?"Shanic asked

"Yeah he got into this big fight with kill the two of ran for it and Shadow left the next what the fight was all about"He explained

"Sonic..."Shainc whispered to herself

"Yeah he should be here soon.I think maybe he and Shadow should make peace today"Knuckles said"Anyway,where is your sister"

"What,Ruth?She said shed come with Cinomin"Matt told him

"Ah that,Cimomin,girl is nothing like her parents"Knuckles pointed out

Shanic remembered Ruth and Cinomin from second period they were laughing and giggle in class and were told off a lot.

The girl stood up"Hello,my names Maxie"she said

Shanic shrugged

"Grrr...you could have said hello back"Maxie crossed her arms

Shanic said nothing.

The door bell rang and Matt went to answer it.

"Hey,Matt"said a male voice

"Hi Sonic,Amy,Sebastian"Matt said back

"Hi Matt Ruth and Cinomin should be here soon"Said a woman's voice

"Oh okay"Matt said back

Sonic,Amy and Sebastian came into the living looked at Shanic in confusion.

"What?"she snapped

"Who are you?"Amy asked

"Shanic"

"What happened to the M Hedgehog part of your name"Matt said

Shanic growled at him.

There was then a couch,Shanic saw that it was her looked at him and teseted up.

"What are you doing here?"He growled

"Trying to give my dautor a better life!Is that so bad!"Shadow growled back

"D-Daugtar"Sonic said

"What is that so hard to blive,faker"Shadow hissed

Sonic growled and stood closer to Amy.

Mabye she imanged it but Shanic swore that she could see a hit of jelousy in his eyes,when he stood next to Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

**LIFE AS ME CHAPTER 4**

Shanic sighed,this want a good idea."Dad,maybe we should just leave"she whispered to Shadow

They we're about to leave when two girls burst into the house.

"You two are late"Amy and Rouge said to their daughters

"Oh come on mom"Cinomin said

"Yeah chill,we're only like"Ruth looked at her watch and didn't finish her sentence.

"Exactly"Rouge snapped"Now come help me with the cake"Rouge dragged Ruth into the kitchen.

"At least shes 's the main thing,right?"Sonic said stepping in

Shanic wanted to leave as soon as looked at Shadow who didn't keep his eyes off could see something in his was it?Was it hate towards Sonic?She could see that but there was something else in his eyes knew what is was but would dare think of her dad in that couldn't be!She said to herself.

"Dad-"Shanic began when Rouge and Ruth came in with the cake.

Maxie's eyes lit up"Yum"she licked her lips

They started to sing happy and Shadow were at the back not joining in.

"Dad,can we please just go"Shanic begged

Shadow sighed"Yes I think it's time to leave"

They began to walk to the door.

"Hey,you guys aren't leaving so soon?"Matt stopped them

Shanic growled at him

"Enough with the growling at me,woman!"Matt said

Shanic felt a small giggle try and climb its was out,but Shanic kept it hidden.

"Its best if we leave"Shadow said

"Oh come on-"Matt began

"No"Shadow stopped him"we're leaving"

Matt could see he wasn't going to convince them to stay,so he moved out of their quickly got into the car and drove though that now would be a good time to ask Shadow some questions.

"What happened with you and Sonic?Why did you guys almost kill each other?"She asked

Shanic could see Shadows face fill with hate and anger "Nothing"

"Come on I want to know?"Shanic commanded

Shadow smirked

"Whats so funny?"Shanic snapped

"Oh nothing"

"OK were you and Rouge talking about?"Shanic asked next

"Nothing just boring stuff"Shadow said

Shanic sighed,she wasn't going to get any answers out of him sat back in the car seat,they were home in about five surged out of the car and went into her kicked off her boots and lay on her bed.

Shadow went into the living room and cleaned up the pieces of broken then though about Shanic,maybe he should have told her the truth,about it hurt to much to even think about him.

"Why?"he whispered to himself

During that night Shanic started to have a nightmare,she gasped as she clung to her rubbed her eyes and walked into the filled the sink with cold water,she inhaled and dunked her head into the stayed like that for a while,but she soon ran out of gasped a little as she took her head grabbed a towel and dyed her caught sight of herself in the though about her 'other parent'.Who was she?What was she like?Did she miss her as much Shanic did?She shook her head.

"Forget it ever she is"she sighed"She wouldn't miss you"She convinced herself

She heard a loud noise coming from down ran down she saw the cause of the was empty beer bottles all over the floor,some where was lying on the ground,drunk.

"Dad!What the hell?"Shanic said in disbelief

"Oh shut up,you little bitch!"Shadow throw a bottle at her.

Shanic ducked and the bottle smashed against the wall.

"Dad!Calm down,please"Shanic begged going over to him

He ruffly pushed her fell back.

"I'm the good guy!"Shadow sat back on the couch"Not him he didn't want you"

Shanic didn't know what her father was talking about."D-Dad?What are you talking about?"

"I hate him!"He yelled

Shanic jumped back at his had never heard his voice so dark and sinister,this frightened her deeply.

"Why are you afraid!"Shadow seem out raged that his own flesh and blood was scared of him.

He took her by the shoulders and shook whimpered,this was a big grew madder at pushed her and she feel against the smashed and she got glass in her whimpered from the pain shooting through her this time Shadow had staggered upstairs and went to his room,he passed out on his bed.

Shanic had tears in her eyes,she felt like a small passed hand over her eyes getting the tears forced her self up onto her move caused her great got the first aid kit and picked the pieces of glass out of her fur and sniffled as she wrapped the bandages around her then looked at the clock,it was almost time for her to go to she didn't,she went into the living room and began cleaning up.

Shadow then woke up with a head splitting headach. He ground as he got out of couldn't remember a steadily walked down stairs and saw Shanic cleaning up the glass.

"Shanic what happened?"he feared that something had happened to her.

Shanic froze as she heard Shadow's voice

"Shanic"He went closer to her

Shanic backed away like a dog who had just been beaten but its master.

"Shanic"he could see fear in her eyes"What happened?"

"Y-You"was all she could whimper

"No"Shadow was in did this to his own daughter."Shanic...I'm so sor-"

Shanic felt like a little girl again,she needed her dad to comfort hugged him tightly before he could say anything more.

"I promise you I will never do anything like that again."Shadow looked into her eyes

Shanic nodded" tell me the did you mean by he didn't want me?"Shanic commanded

Shadow sighed"It's time you know"


End file.
